


A Promise Kept

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Ficlet, I Just Really Needed To Write This, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne chooses to meet the end at Jack's side, where she's always been.</p>
<p>
  <i>Anne Bonny walks slowly up the wooden steps, every footstep loud in her ears and then loud across the open space between buildings as the crowd notices her and quietens down to silence. She holds her head up high, not looking out at any of them, her eyes trained on the dark chocolate ones of the man with a noose around his neck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Kept

Anne Bonny walks slowly up the wooden steps, every footstep loud in her ears and then loud across the open space between buildings as the crowd notices her and quietens down to silence. She holds her head up high, not looking out at any of them, her eyes trained on the dark chocolate ones of the man with a noose around his neck.

She ignores the men clad in red rushing towards the platform, ignores the large, sweaty one whose hands leave the lever to reach for his sword and slowly takes out her own pair. The feel of them in her hands slows her heart, calms her mind.

She drops them, the sound of the metal hitting wood as they land at her feet echoes with a finality that makes breathing easier too.

The self-proclaimed executioner has paused now, no doubt confused by her apparent surrender but the brown eyes holding all of her attention are sad and pleading. She stares back steadily, letting everything they've been through shine through her eyes. Love. Frustration. Respect. Anger. Friendship. Fear. Gratitude. And above all, partnership. She sees the same feelings reflected back at her and the sadness is gone, for which she is thankful.

She stands next to him and turns to face the crowd, reaches up to pull the coarse rope around her neck.

No-one says a word. They think they understand but they never will. No-one ever could.

Bonny turns to look at the man still standing beside her, reaches for his hand as the guard turns back to the lever.

A last breath taken together as they so often have been.

“‘Till they put us in the ground,” she says.

 

The fall almost feels like flying.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> The opening line just popped into my head and would not let go. I'm a happy endings kind of girl usually so I don't even like major character death fics 99% of the time! Anyway, I almost didn't post this but I enjoyed the flow of Anne's thoughts so I thought what the hell. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
